tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"My Big Lame Cruise Wedding" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:52 <@Chrelliot> -- START -- 16:52 * DirkHoffman walks into the cafeteria. 16:52 <+Nina|> /me walks into the cafe. 16:53 * Ross| walks in 16:53 * Jackson|| walks into the cafeteria. 16:53 <+Nina|> :| 16:53 * Frankie| walks in 16:53 * Nina| walks in. 16:53 <+Gini|Syd> *skips into cafeteria* 16:53 <@Chrelliot> *skips into the cafeteria* 16:53 NekoBeShowering has changed nick to neko-naito 16:53 <+Nina|> *sits next to Candy* 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (<3) 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (They're meant for each other, Bigez.) 16:53 <+Frankie|> Wonder what's for breakfast today yo. 16:53 <@Chrelliot> (STFU. :@) 16:53 <+Gini|Syd> *Sits by Candy and Nina* 16:53 <@DirkHoffman> (nou.) 16:53 <+Candy|> :3 16:53 <@Scythe|> *Walks into cafeteria and sighs* 16:53 <+Candy|> (Color fail) 16:54 <+Gini|Syd> *is pretending to stab something with her fork* 16:54 <+Ross|> So...what's on today's menu, more slop? 16:54 <+Candy|> *:3 16:54 <@Scythe|> (Doo eet. @Bigez) 16:54 <+Nina|> What do yall think the challenge will be today? @Candy and Gini 16:54 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) It's the final ten. And I mean, really, we've been stuck here for what seems like a year. When will we get on with this? 16:54 <+Gini|Syd> Hopefully something with Monsters! 16:54 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 16:54 <+Frankie|> What's up Sythe? Hows it feel to be back? 16:54 <@Chrelliot> *pops into the cafeteria* 16:54 <@Jackson||> Oh, hey Chris. 16:55 <+Frankie|> (wait, what's Frankie's color?) 16:55 Jax|ShortVisit Short@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:55 <@Chrelliot> Welcome to torture, cruisers! 16:55 <+Candy|> Scythsicleeeeeeee! What do you think? :D. 16:55 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Torture! 16:55 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 16:55 <@Chrelliot> SHUSH. >~> 16:55 <+Candy|> D: 16:55 <@DirkHoffman> (Stop using Mygeto's emote.) 16:55 <@Chrelliot> (it's mine now. :-@) 16:55 <+Nina|> (CONF) I got me some new bling. *sticks her rings up to the camera* 16:55 <+Frankie|> (gini's orange..) 16:55 <@Scythe|> (F*** no. :@) 16:55 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney *is sitting away from the other girls* 16:55 <@Chrelliot> Today's challenge is whacky and fun! 16:56 <@Chrelliot> *bursts out laughing* 16:56 <@Chrelliot> LOLJK. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> Your probably gonna die from humiliation. 16:56 <@Chrelliot> *You're 16:56 <+Frankie|> O_o 16:56 <+Nina|> LOLJK? Are you 5? 16:56 <+Ross|> Haven't we been humuliated enough? >.> 16:56 <@Chrelliot> It's a wedding extravaganza! 16:56 Jax|ShortVisit Short@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 16:56 <+Frankie|> Wedding? 16:56 <+Nina|> Yay... 16:56 <@Chrelliot> (Nina, he didn't actually say LOLJK. >~>) 16:56 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Wedding? 16:56 <+Frankie|> I ain't gettin' married! 16:56 <@Jackson||> :| 16:56 <@DirkHoffman> Oh, no. 16:56 <@DirkHoffman> A wedding? 16:57 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: With these guys? 16:57 <@Chrelliot> Cruise weddings! 16:57 <@Scythe|> (Conf) Please, universe. Kill me now. 16:57 <@Chrelliot> Each of you will be paired up with a husband or wife. 16:57 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: A Wedding!!!!!!! 16:57 <+Candy|> (CONF) I love weddings! I mean, you get to spend, like, a million dollars on something you do once! :D. It's, like, SOOOO much fun. 16:57 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 16:57 <+Frankie|> (conf) Where are we? Niara Falls now? 16:57 <+Frankie|> *Niagra 16:57 <@Scythe|> (My idea, by the way.) 16:57 <+Ross|> Eh, if there's a role for the guy who sits in back and eats most of the cake, I'll be fine with that thanks. 16:57 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: I want Elliot to be my husband! 16:57 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 16:57 <@DirkHoffman> (Guys, don't break character.) 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> ("Niagra Falls" makes no sense 'cause, like, we don't know what TDWT is.) 16:58 <+Nina|> I need some more bling. I better get a ring. 16:58 <+Frankie|> (no but still people get m arried on boats there) 16:58 <@Chrelliot> In order to win today's challenge, the both of you must manage to co-exist the longest. 16:58 <+Frankie|> (i think) 16:58 <@Chrelliot> Without killing each other. 16:58 <@Chrelliot> SO THIS SHOULD BE FUN. :) 16:58 D-Codes ~androirc@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:58 <+Frankie|> I call Candy. 16:58 Nina| was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Jackson|| Nina 16:58 <@DirkHoffman> (Bigez, you're OoC.) 16:58 mode/#TDWIKI-RP D-Codes by Jackson|| 16:59 <@Chrelliot> (Ryan, I will quit right now.) 16:59 <+Gini|Syd> I want Elliot! 16:59 <@DirkHoffman> (...:() 16:59 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 16:59 <@Chrelliot> The first pair is... 16:59 <+Frankie|> (why Jackson kick Nina?) 16:59 <@Chrelliot> Candy and Jackson! 16:59 <+Ross|> (Dako d/ced) 16:59 Dakotacoons ~androirc@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:00 <+Candy|> Who? 17:00 <@Jackson||> Uh, me. 17:00 <+Ross|> (Dakota >.>) 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Candycane and that Jackson kid! 17:00 <@Chrelliot> The second pair is.... 17:00 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Dakotacoons by Jackson|| 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> That Jackson kid @ Candy 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:00 <@Chrelliot> Dirk and Nina! 17:00 <+Candy|> OH. RIGHT. THAT JACKSON KID. 17:00 <+Ross|> Hah. 17:00 <+Candy|> 'Kayyyyy. :3 17:00 <@Chrelliot> The third pair is... 17:00 <+Dakotacoons> Ok. :) 17:00 * Candy| skips over. ^-^ 17:00 <+Frankie|> (Dako, nick!) 17:00 <@Chrelliot> Elliot and Scythe! 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> Wa? 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:00 <@Jackson||> (AHAHAHAHAHAHA.) 17:00 <+Gini|Syd> I wanted to be with Elliot :( 17:01 Dakotacoons has changed nick to Nina|| 17:01 <@Chrelliot> The fourth pair is... 17:01 <@Scythe|> (Conf) Please, please. Kill me now. 17:01 <@Chrelliot> Gini and Ross! 17:01 <+Candy|> Ginisaur! It's okay! I mean, there's other fish on the boat. :D. 17:01 <+Ross|> ....-_- 17:01 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Rossy! 17:01 <@Chrelliot> Which leaves the fifth and final pair as Sydney and Frankie. 17:01 <+Frankie|> So I get Sydney? 17:01 <+Frankie|> Cool. 17:01 <+Gini|Syd> *Jumps into Ross's arsm* 17:01 <+Gini|Syd> *arms 17:01 <+Ross|> Get...off of me. >.> 17:02 DirkHoffman changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (10): Candy and Jackson, Dirk and Nina, Elliot and Scythe, Gini and Ross, Frankie and Sydney 17:02 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Cool 17:02 <@Chrelliot> During the episode, we will judge how well you perform certain tasks. 17:02 <@Chrelliot> Your first task is... 17:02 <@Chrelliot> DRIVING THE KID TO SCHOOL. >:D 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> (NO.) 17:02 <+Frankie|> Kid? 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> (Bigez.) 17:02 <@Chrelliot> (?) 17:02 <+Nina||> (CONF) I need to win this challenge. 17:02 <@DirkHoffman> (That is not what we agreed to.) 17:02 <@Chrelliot> (...-_-) 17:02 <+Frankie|> (I think Biggie is failinfg) 17:03 <@Jackson||> (Ahahahaha.) 17:03 <@Chrelliot> (I will quit right now.) 17:03 <+Frankie|> (*failing) 17:03 <+Candy|> (Just pick one. >->) 17:03 <@Chrelliot> (>~>) 17:03 <@DirkHoffman> (Alright, hold on, PM.) 17:03 D-Codes ~androirc@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has quit timeout: 258 seconds 17:03 <+Nina||> (I should pull a Glozell.) 17:03 <+Ross|> (Just let Ryan take over as Chris >.>) 17:03 <+Candy|> (^) 17:03 <@Chrelliot> K. The first task is................... 17:03 Nina|| has changed nick to Nina| 17:03 <@Chrelliot> ....................... 17:03 <@Chrelliot> ................... 17:03 <@Chrelliot> .............. 17:03 <@Chrelliot> ...... 17:03 <@Chrelliot> . 17:03 <+Gini|Syd> (CONF) Gini: I really wanted Elliot, but Ross is good too! Tee-Hee! 17:04 <@Chrelliot> Picking out the dress and the tux for your wedding. 17:04 <+Nina|> Easy enough. 17:04 <+Candy|> YAYYYYY! SHOPPING! :D! 17:04 <+Frankie|> Tuxes? 17:04 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Shopping Rossy! Tee-Hee! 17:04 <@Chrelliot> Each bride & groom must come to a conclusion over what outfits they will wear on their wedding day. 17:04 <+Frankie|> I don't do Tuxes. 17:04 WebkinzMania 60faf8ac@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.250.248.172 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:04 * Candy| tugs Jackson's sleeve 17:04 <+Gini|Syd> You need an extra extra large! 17:04 <+Ross|> I'll stick with what I'm wearing. >.> 17:04 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:04 <@Chrelliot> We all know those Bridezillas that go nuts when their man's tie doesn't match their socks. 17:05 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: I dont like Dresses. 17:05 <@Chrelliot> And what about the bride? I'm sure every groom here wants their lady to wear something tight and hot. ;) 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> *raises hand* 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> Excuse me. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> There's a problem. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> My partner can't really fit in a dress. 17:05 <@DirkHoffman> Any dress. -.- 17:05 <+Gini|Syd> (CONF) Sydney: This is not my challenge. 17:05 <+Nina|> :o 17:05 <+Candy|> I'm gonna go with a pink thing, 'kayyyyy? It'll fit your complexion well. :3 @Jackson 17:05 <@Jackson||> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:05 <+Nina|> NO. 17:05 <@Chrelliot> :| 17:05 <+Nina|> YOU DID NOT. 17:05 <@Jackson||> Uh... sure, Candy. 17:05 <+Frankie|> Uh oh. 17:05 <+Nina|> JUST CALL ME FAT. 17:05 <@Scythe|> Well, this should be fun. 17:06 <@Chrelliot> E:: Well, my partner is lovely and pretty and has eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. :D 17:06 <@Chrelliot> E:* 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> ... 17:06 <@Scythe|> :| 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> *stifles a laugh* 17:06 <+Frankie|> Sythe? 17:06 <@Chrelliot> Dde. 17:06 <+Frankie|> *Scythe? 17:06 <@Chrelliot> Dude.* 17:06 <+Candy|> Dirky! She's husky. There's a difference. Don't be mean. D: 17:06 <@Scythe|> *Inches away from Scythe* 17:06 <@Scythe|> *Elliot 17:06 <@Chrelliot> Your partner's wearing ten pounds of mascara. 17:06 <@Chrelliot> >~> 17:06 <+Nina|> I will pick out out our clothes. 17:06 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Ross, I want the yellow one!!! 17:06 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> Fine. 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> Whatever. 17:06 <+Ross|> Get whatever you want. -w- 17:06 <@DirkHoffman> I don't really care what tux I'm seen in. 17:07 <@DirkHoffman> As long as we win this challenge. 17:07 <+Gini|Syd> *picks the yellow dress* 17:07 <@Chrelliot> ALRIGHT! 17:07 <@Chrelliot> Let's bring out those tuxes first!! 17:07 * Nina| gives him a black tux. 17:07 <+Frankie|> O_O 17:07 <@Chrelliot> *intern wheels in a hanger full of tuxedos* 17:07 <@DirkHoffman> *frowns* 17:07 <@DirkHoffman> I don't like the tie on that one. 17:07 <+Candy|> Is there pink? D: 17:07 <@Chrelliot> No. 17:07 <+Ross|> These look like something out of a circus. >.> 17:07 <+Frankie|> *looks at tuxes* 17:07 <+Candy|> I'm not sure where the pink is. :c 17:07 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Look Ross! Theres a big one just for you! 17:07 <@Chrelliot> All dresses are white. 17:08 <@Chrelliot> Especially if you've never been married before. 17:08 <+Candy|> DDDDD: 17:08 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:08 <@Scythe|> Gross. 17:08 <@Chrelliot> But, Candy... 17:08 * Nina| gives him another black tux with a white bowtie. 17:08 <@Chrelliot> I honestly don't think you're morally entitled to a white one. 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> (your*) 17:08 <@Chrelliot> (NO.) 17:08 <@Chrelliot> (IT'S YOU'RE.) 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> (Oh, wait.) 17:08 <+Nina|> ^ 17:08 <+Candy|> (It'd be you're) 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> (Yeah, you're right.) 17:08 <+Gini|Syd> *gives Ross the biggest tux* 17:08 <+Ross|> (Fail) 17:08 <@Scythe|> (Yeah, it's your.) 17:08 <@DirkHoffman> (Sorry.) 17:08 <+Frankie|> Hmm... this one's....bleh. 17:08 <@Chrelliot> (Ryan just likes to bug me. >~>) 17:08 * Nina| gives Dirk a simple black tux. 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> (<3) 17:09 <+Candy|> I'm not sure what that means, but I do get my pink? D: 17:09 <+Frankie|> Sydney, I could use some help here. 17:09 <@Scythe|> Why are all of the clothes options one color? 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> *shrugs( 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> *shrugs* 17:09 <@DirkHoffman> That'll do. 17:09 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Fine 17:09 <+Nina|> Ok. :) 17:09 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: What do you want me to do? 17:09 <+Ross|> (S**t, BRB -_-) 17:09 <@Scythe|> Oh, whatever. 17:09 <@Chrelliot> E: *pushes up glasses* 17:09 <+Frankie|> Help me pick something out? 17:09 <@Jackson||> Hey, Candy, I was never the best at picking out clothes... *slight chuckle* 17:09 <@Chrelliot> I'll pick anything, Scythey. :) 17:09 <@Scythe|> Elliot, go pick something out. 17:09 <+Candy|> (BRB) 17:09 <+Nina|> (CONF) I wanted to strangle that spoiled, bossy, little... 17:09 <@Chrelliot> E: You're supposed to help me. :() 17:10 <@Scythe|> *Sigh* 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) ...dimwitted, loudmouthed homegirl. 17:10 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Well, im not that into fashion so............. 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) Whatever the HECK that means. >.> 17:10 <+Frankie|> This one could work,*picks up a tux* with some small rips and maybe some flames. 17:10 <@Scythe|> (Are they all one color?) 17:10 <@Chrelliot> (IDK.) 17:10 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Just get that one. 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> (No.) 17:10 <@DirkHoffman> (They're multicolored.) 17:10 <@Scythe|> (Aight.) 17:10 <+Frankie|> Ok... 17:10 <@Chrelliot> (K.) 17:10 <+Ross|> (Back) 17:10 <@Scythe|> *Pulls out a random, blue tux* 17:10 <@Jackson||> *looks through the tuxes* 17:11 <@Scythe|> Here, try that. @Elliot 17:11 <@Chrelliot> E: You're so pretty when you pick tuxes. :) 17:11 <@Chrelliot> E: *rips all his clothes off in public* 17:11 <+Gini|Syd> *looks at Scythe and Elliot* 17:11 <@Chrelliot> E: *squeezes into the tux* 17:11 <@Chrelliot> E: :) 17:11 <+Frankie|> (conf) Well Syd's no help... 17:11 <@DirkHoffman> *walks out of the changing room wearing Nina's selected tuxedo* 17:11 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Elliot your so handsome in a tux! Tee-Hee! 17:11 <@DirkHoffman> There. 17:11 <@DirkHoffman> Satisfied? >.> 17:11 <+Candy|> (kback) 17:11 <+Nina|> Yep. 17:11 <@Chrelliot> AND, TIME. 17:12 <+Candy|> *pulls at Jackson's sleeve again* 17:12 <+Candy|> You're g- DDDD: 17:12 <@DirkHoffman> (Bigez, we weren't timing it.) 17:12 <+Frankie|> *in dressing room* Ugh. How do people get in this? 17:12 <@Chrelliot> (Ryan, go die.) 17:12 <@Chrelliot> KK. 17:12 <@Chrelliot> I've spoken with our peeps back at HQ. 17:12 <@Chrelliot> Or wherever the producers work. 17:12 <+Candy|> B-but...I never got my pink dress. ;-; 17:12 <@Jackson||> o.O 17:12 <+Frankie|> And? 17:13 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: It will be ok Candycane! 17:13 <@Chrelliot> And we think that the winners of the first part of the challenge are... 17:13 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:13 <@Chrelliot> LINDSAY AND BETH. 17:13 <+Frankie|> O_o 17:13 <@Jackson||> But... 17:13 <+Nina|> :| 17:13 <@DirkHoffman> (Bigez.) 17:13 <+Frankie|> There not here... 17:13 <@DirkHoffman> (Don't try.) 17:13 <+Candy|> SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE! 17:13 <@Jackson||> Lindsay and Beth aren't competing. 17:13 <@Jackson||> :| 17:13 <@Chrelliot> (OMFG Ryan.) 17:13 <@Chrelliot> (SHUT UP.) 17:13 <@DirkHoffman> (>.>) 17:13 <+Gini|Syd> YAY! 17:13 <@Chrelliot> The winners are... 17:13 <@Scythe|> (We're done? :|) 17:14 <@Chrelliot> (Naw.) 17:14 <@Chrelliot> (1st part.) 17:14 <+Frankie|> We didn't even do anyting 17:14 <@Chrelliot> CANDY AND JACKSON! 17:14 <+Nina|> :s Shouldve been me. 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> What? :@ 17:14 <@Jackson||> Really? o.O 17:14 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Candycane! 17:14 <@DirkHoffman> They didn't even try their stuff on! 17:14 <@Scythe|> (Was this just for tuxes?) 17:14 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:14 WebkinzMania 60faf8ac@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.250.248.172 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:14 <@Chrelliot> It doesn't matter. :@ 17:14 <+Candy|> YAYYYYY! THAT JACKSON KIDDD! WE WON. :D. 17:14 Codyfan9000 ~Codyfan90@75-16-206-205.lightspeed.okcyok.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:14 * Candy| huggles :B 17:14 <@Chrelliot> They cooperated the best. 17:14 <+Frankie|> What? 17:14 <@Chrelliot> E: But I thought Scythe and I would win. :( 17:14 <@Chrelliot> And, now... 17:15 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: i did so much better then that dumb blonde. 17:15 <@Jackson||> Well, that's nice, I guess... 17:15 <@Chrelliot> For the second part of the challenge! 17:15 <@Chrelliot> *intern wheels in a hanger full of dresses* 17:15 <@Chrelliot> THE DRESSES. 17:15 <+Candy|> YAYYYY! 17:15 <+Nina|> Yay! 17:15 <+Gini|Syd> Dresses Rossy! 17:15 * Candy| shoves Jackson away. 17:15 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:15 <+Candy|> I got this. :3 17:15 <@Scythe|> *Sigh* 17:15 <+Ross|> Does it look like I care? >.> 17:15 <@Jackson||> Uh... okay. :| 17:15 <@Scythe|> All right, this should be easy. 17:15 <@DirkHoffman> *stares at dresses, shakes head* 17:15 <+Gini|Syd> I want the yellow one! 17:15 <@Jackson||> Do your thing, I guess. 17:15 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:16 <+Ross|> Go ahead. -w- 17:16 <+Nina|> Which do you think? @Dirk 17:16 <@DirkHoffman> *walks over to a laundry basket and picks up a large, bulky, brown sweater* 17:16 <@DirkHoffman> This'll work perfectly. 17:16 * Candy| tears through the dresses with extreme concentration >-> 17:16 <+Nina|> Eww. 17:16 <+Frankie|> Alright Dawg, what dress you want? 17:16 <@Scythe|> *Takes a black wedding dress* 17:16 <@Scythe|> This all right with you? @Elliot 17:16 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: I want the blue one. 17:16 <+Candy|> ...no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink.......no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink....OH! THIS ONE! THIS IS THE ONE! 17:16 <+Frankie|> Ok. *gets blue* 17:16 <+Nina|> /me picks up a Princess Diana-esque dress. 17:16 <@Chrelliot> E: O_O 17:16 <@Chrelliot> E: WAIT. 17:16 * Candy| holds up pink dress. 17:17 <+Candy|> Yesh. :B 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> No offense, but you can't really sport anything else. You wearing white is weird, seeing as white is for cleanly, wholesome people. 17:17 <+Frankie|> Let's see what we can do to it. 17:17 <@Chrelliot> E: I've got a perfect one! 17:17 <+Candy|> This. :B 17:17 <@Chrelliot> E: *grabs Candy's pink dress* 17:17 <+Nina|> :| 17:17 <@Chrelliot> E: WEAR THIS. :D 17:17 <+Candy|> Elliphant! My pink D: 17:17 <@Scythe|> ... 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> Nina, let's face the facts. 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> You just aren't that pretty. 17:17 <@Scythe|> *Resists the urge to kill Elliot* 17:17 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Elliot! Give Candycane her dress back! 17:17 <+Nina|> /me puts on the dress. 17:17 <@Scythe|> *Calms down* 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> No, not the dress. 17:17 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> The sweater. 17:17 <+Nina|> (FML) 17:17 <+Candy|> Well...you're my friend...I can search for a new one. DDD:.... 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> It'll cover up those... 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> Gross... 17:17 <@Jackson||> Elliot, could you please give Candy the dress back? 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> Saggy arms. 17:17 <@DirkHoffman> ._. 17:17 <+Frankie|> Let's see what we can do with this.. 17:17 <@Scythe|> No, no, I'm pretty sure this one would look better on me. @Ellito 17:18 <@Chrelliot> E: *sighs* 17:18 <@Chrelliot> E: *hands the dress back to Candy* 17:18 <+Candy|> > ...no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink.......no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink....> ...no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink.......no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink....> ...no pink.....no pink....no pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink.......no pink.....no pink....no... 17:18 <+Candy|> ...pink....no pink....no pink.....no pink.... 17:18 <@Chrelliot> E: There you go. :) 17:18 <+Candy|> OH! YAY! MORE PINK! <3 17:18 <@Chrelliot> E: Scythe, you can try on the black one. D: 17:18 <+Frankie|> Hey, let' 17:18 <+Candy|> Thank you Elliphant. :D. 17:18 <+Frankie|> (fail) 17:18 * Candy| huggles. :3 17:18 <@Scythe|> All right. 17:18 <+Gini|Syd> Gini *is in her yellow dress* 17:18 <@Scythe|> Glad we could find an agreement. 17:19 <@Chrelliot> Hmmmmmmmmm... 17:19 <+Frankie|> Hey let's but some designs on it. Like some microphones and peace signs. 17:19 <@Chrelliot> Alright, everyone stop. 17:19 * Scythe| goes to another room and gets in to dress. 17:19 <@Chrelliot> The producers and I have decided a challenge winner. 17:19 * Jackson|| freezes. 17:19 <@Chrelliot> Uhhh... 17:19 <@Chrelliot> Wait 17:19 <+Frankie|> O_o 17:19 <@Chrelliot> Second-part-of-the-challenge-winner. 17:19 <@Chrelliot> 'Cause this aint over yet. 17:19 <+Nina|> :s 17:19 <@Chrelliot> ..... 17:19 <@Chrelliot> ELLIOT AND SCYTHE!! 17:19 <@DirkHoffman> Oh, this is rigged. :@ 17:19 <@Jackson||> Congrats, you two. 17:19 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay Elliot! 17:20 <+Nina|> No its not. 17:20 <+Candy|> YAY SCYTHESICLE AND ELLIPHANT! 17:20 <+Nina|> You are just mean. 17:20 <@Scythe|> Yay... (Unenthusiastic) 17:20 <+Candy|> (Color fail) 17:20 <+Candy|> *glomps* 17:20 <+Frankie|> What?! 17:20 <+Frankie|> Oh come on! 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> You know, Nina. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> We would have won that. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> If you just put on the sweater. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> TO COVER UP. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> YOUR MAN-SHOULDERS. 17:20 <@DirkHoffman> AND YOUR ELBOW-FAT. 17:21 <@DirkHoffman> :@ 17:21 <@Jackson||> :| 17:21 <@Chrelliot> E: :| 17:21 <+Nina|> :( 17:21 <+Candy|> Awk. 17:21 <+Frankie|> :| 17:21 <+Nina|> :'( 17:21 <@Scythe|> And 3... 2... 1... 17:21 * Nina| runs away. 17:21 <@Chrelliot> ... 17:21 <@Chrelliot> Nice. 17:21 <@Chrelliot> Anyways. 17:21 <@Chrelliot> For our third part of the challenge. 17:22 <+Gini|Syd> (BRB) 17:22 <@Chrelliot> The five teams must pick a wedding cake. 17:22 <+Frankie|> Um we have a runaway bride 17:22 * Nina| walks back in, wearing the sweater. 17:22 <+Nina|> HAPPY? 17:22 <@DirkHoffman> Well, it's too late now. <.< 17:23 <+Nina|> Obviously. 17:23 <@Jackson||> Cake? 17:23 <@Chrelliot> *interns wheel in a large selection of cakes* 17:23 <@Chrelliot> There's chocolate, strawberry, banana, blueberry, lemonberry, ice cream... 17:23 <@DirkHoffman> What's "lemonberry"? 17:23 <@Chrelliot> Oh, you don't... 17:23 <+Frankie|> Ooh Lemonbeery! 17:23 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Ross! Let's get the Ice Cream one! 17:23 <@Chrelliot> You don't want that. 17:24 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:24 <+Nina|> Lemonberry? 17:24 <+Ross|> It's cake, who cares what the flavor is? >>> 17:24 <+Ross|> *>.> 17:24 <@Chrelliot> It's a new fruit some local scientists made. 17:24 <@Chrelliot> Apparently, it knocks you unconcious. 17:24 <@Jackson||> If we don't want it, why did you give it to us as an option? 17:24 <+Frankie|> I'll get Blueberry! 17:24 <@Jackson||> :| 17:24 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay! I call the Icecream cake!!!! Tee-Hee! 17:24 <+Candy|> (Yeah. Lemonberry. It's pretty underground, you wouldn't know about it. /hipster) 17:24 <+Frankie|> Blueberry's my favorite, dawg 17:24 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) Ross is just saying that because he'll eat anything that looks remotely sugary. 17:24 <+Candy|> Jacksonnn! What kind of cake do you want? :3 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) >.> 17:25 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Sure we can get that one Frankie. 17:25 <+Candy|> OH! WAIT! 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> Hmmm... 17:25 <@Jackson||> Well, I'd be fine with anything really... 17:25 <@Scythe|> All right, Elliot. 17:25 <+Candy|> THAT ONE! *points to Strawberry* 17:25 <+Candy|> THAT'S PINK, TOO! :D. 17:25 <@Scythe|> Chocolate seems like the only reasonable choice. 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> *picks up a slice of the lemonberry and walks over to Nina* 17:25 <+Candy|> Let's go with that. :3 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> Here, Nina. 17:25 <@Jackson||> Sure, let's get that one. 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> Try this one. 17:25 <@DirkHoffman> It's chocolate. 17:25 <+Candy|> M'kayyyy! 17:25 <+Nina|> Its yellow... 17:25 <@Chrelliot> E: Chocolate? 17:25 <@Chrelliot> E: But I like vanilla. :( 17:25 * Candy| grabs the cake. :3 (Or...whatever...we're...supposed to do....) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> It's yellow chocolate. 17:26 <@Scythe|> There is no vanilla... 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> Haven't you heard of it...? :| 17:26 <@Chrelliot> E: *points to vanilla cake* 17:26 <@Chrelliot> E: See? :) 17:26 <+Nina|> I'm not stupid. 17:26 <@Jackson||> (Yellow chocolate = yellow snow.) 17:26 <+Frankie|> *Gets some bluberry* Hmmm. This is tight 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> Oh, come on, Nina... ^^ 17:26 <@Scythe|> (Is there really vanilla cake? :|) 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> You know you want it. :3 17:26 <+Frankie|> Try some *hands some to Syd* 17:26 <@DirkHoffman> (I'm pretty sure there's everything, Migato.) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> (I think-) 17:26 <@Scythe|> (ah.) 17:26 <@Chrelliot> (Yeah.) 17:26 <@Scythe|> All right. 17:26 <@Scythe|> Vanilla's fine. 17:27 <@Jackson||> (If they can turn ice cream into a cake, I'm sure they can make a plain vanilla one.) 17:27 <@Chrelliot> E: Mmm... :-/ 17:27 <+Nina|> Lets pick the Chocolate cake. 17:27 <@Chrelliot> E: But maybe chocolate will be better. 17:27 <@Scythe|> Vanilla's actually perf- 17:27 <@Scythe|> ... 17:27 <+Nina|> @Dirk 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> Alright. 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> *picks up chocolate cake* 17:27 <@DirkHoffman> Sounds good. 17:27 <+Candy|> (Have you not had an ice cream cake? Ice cream cake is, like, delicious.) 17:27 <@Scythe|> Pick one, I'm fine with either. 17:27 <@Chrelliot> E: I like ice cream! 17:27 <@Jackson||> (Ice cream cake is really good. xD) 17:27 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: I have the Icecream cake! 17:27 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:28 <+Frankie|> Maybe we'll when if we feed it to each other. 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: But do your parents like ice cream? What are they going to eat at the wedding? :( 17:28 <@Scythe|> (Conf) Death by head implosion due to sheer annoyance. I wonder how'd that look on a tombstone... 17:28 <+Frankie|> You feed me some, I feed you some. 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: And will they like my tux? 17:28 <@Scythe|> We're not actually getting married. :@ 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: What if I drop the ri- 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: O_O 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: Wh...wh....what? :'( 17:28 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:28 <@Jackson||> :| 17:28 <+Gini|Syd> G: Yeah, Elliot is my hubby to be :D! 17:28 <@Chrelliot> E: WHADDYA MEAN, WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED? :'( 17:29 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:29 <+Nina|> Whats going on? 17:29 <+Frankie|> O_o Dude... 17:29 <@Chrelliot> E: I PICKED OUT OUR TUXES. D: 17:29 <@Scythe|> (Conf) Just manage, and you'll win... 17:29 <@Scythe|> Okay, okay. 17:29 <+Frankie|> You WANR to marry Scythe? 17:29 <@Scythe|> Elliot, I was joking. 17:29 <+Frankie|> *WANT 17:29 <@Chrelliot> E: *grabs onto Chris* PLEASE, MAN. LEMME GET MARRIED TO HER. :'( 17:29 <@Scythe|> We're, ...getting married. (:s) 17:29 <@Chrelliot> ....-_- 17:29 <@Chrelliot> Alright, alright. 17:29 <@Scythe|> Now, calm down. 17:29 <@Chrelliot> Maybe if you cooperate, there'll be a wedding...at the end...? 17:29 <@Chrelliot> E: :D 17:30 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Now thats a man @ Candu 17:30 <+Frankie|> I thought you liked Gini. 17:30 <+Gini|Syd> *Candy 17:30 <@Scythe|> Now just choose Ice Cream... @Elliot 17:30 <@Chrelliot> Alright. The winners of the third part of the challenge are... 17:30 <@Chrelliot> Candy and Jackson!! 17:30 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: I Have the Icecream! 17:30 <@Jackson||> Nice. :D 17:30 <+Candy|> YAYYYYY! 17:30 * Candy| huggles Jackson again. :B 17:30 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay! Candycane again! 17:30 <+Nina|> Aww... 17:30 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:30 <@Chrelliot> And now, for the fourth and final part of the challenge... 17:30 <+Frankie|> Ugh. 17:30 <+Frankie|> Foruth? 17:31 <+Frankie|> *Fourth 17:31 <@Chrelliot> Decorating the wedding ceremony! 17:31 <@Jackson||> Fourth part? :\ 17:31 <@Jackson||> *:| 17:31 <+Ross|> It better not be what I think it is. >.> 17:31 <+Candy|> OMG! YAYYYY! 17:31 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! 17:31 <+Ross|> (Lag :|) 17:31 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:31 <@Chrelliot> In the ballroom, you will each be given a seperate corner of the room to work with. 17:31 <+Candy|> (CONF) Pink. So. Much. Pink. :3 17:31 <+Nina|> This is something I can do. 17:31 <+Frankie|> Oh our's is gonna be gansta 17:31 <+Nina|> @Dirk 17:31 <@Chrelliot> But since there are only four corners, we're going to have to eliminate one couple from the challenge. 17:32 <@DirkHoffman> *raises eyebrow* 17:32 <+Gini|Syd> (plz be Sydney :'(_ 17:32 <@Chrelliot> Annnnnnnnd... 17:32 <+Ross|> *looks at Dirk* Guess you're screwed 17:32 <@Chrelliot> Since Syndey and Frankie have come NOWHERE NEAR winning... >~> 17:32 <@Chrelliot> You're out. 17:32 <@Chrelliot> Goodbye. 17:32 <+Frankie|> What?! 17:32 <+Candy|> D: 17:32 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: What?! 17:32 <@Chrelliot> Chill out, you just lost a challenge. 17:32 <@Chrelliot> It's not like you're eliminated or anything. 17:32 <@Chrelliot> AHAHAHAHA. 17:32 <+Frankie|> Ugh, this is your fault! 17:32 <@Chrelliot> moving on. 17:32 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Good going Frankie?! 17:33 <+Gini|Syd> *storms off* 17:33 <+Frankie|> You aint did nothing! 17:33 <@Chrelliot> Dirk and Nina get the top-right corner... 17:33 <+Candy|> (Ugh, I want a water but I don't want to go outside. -___-) 17:33 <@Chrelliot> Gini and Ross get the top-left. 17:33 <+Frankie|> *storms off opposite direction* 17:33 <+Candy|> (BRB) 17:33 <@Chrelliot> Candy and Jackson get the bottom-right... 17:33 <@Chrelliot> And Elliot and Scythe get the bottom-left. 17:33 <@Chrelliot> Out of the following selection of decorations, you can only use three to decorate your part of the ballroom! 17:34 <@Scythe|> (?) 17:34 <+Candy|> Only three? D: Need moar pink. 17:34 <@Chrelliot> Ribbons, balloons, drapes, candles, bows, bubbles, and... 17:34 <+Candy|> (Back) 17:34 <+Gini|Syd> Rossy! Betty says we need lots of bubbles! 17:34 <@Chrelliot> Swords! 17:35 <@Jackson||> Swords? 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> Swords...? 17:35 <@Jackson||> Who would have swords at a wedding? 17:35 <@Jackson||> :| 17:35 <@Chrelliot> You heard me. >~> 17:35 <@Chrelliot> Now get to designing! 17:35 * Nina| runs over and takes the ribbons, drapes, and balloons. 17:35 <+Ross|> Eh, do whatever you want. I'm getting something to eat., 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh, no. 17:35 <+Gini|Syd> *grabs bubbles* 17:35 <+Nina|> Perfect. 17:35 <@Jackson||> So, Candy, what do you want/ 17:35 <@Jackson||> *? 17:35 <+Candy|> 'Kay, Jackson, we're gonna need pink. 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> We're getting candles, drapes, and bows. 17:35 <+Nina|> Candles = Fire. 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> So? 17:36 <+Candy|> We should take the balloons, the ribbon, and the bows. 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> I like fire. 17:36 <@Scythe|> Elliot, I vote for the sword, balloons, and ribbons. 17:36 <+Candy|> Every pink one we can find 17:36 <+Nina|> Scythe likes fire. 17:36 <@Jackson||> Okay, I'm cool with that. 17:36 <@Chrelliot> E: S-s-s-swords? :( 17:36 <@Jackson||> Let's do it. 17:36 <+Candy|> And since you're tall, you can hang it up! :D! KK? KK. :3 17:36 <@Chrelliot> E: Isn't that a little...scary? :'( 17:36 <+Gini|Syd> Gini *hangs up ribbons* 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> >.> 17:36 <@Scythe|> Actually, forget the ribbons, and get the candles. 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> We're getting my choice. 17:36 (Candy/Jackson is my new favorite fanon couple. -w-) 17:36 <+Nina|> Fine. 17:36 <@Scythe|> I want this "wedding" to be as scary as possible. 17:36 <@Chrelliot> E: Alright. *grabs swords, balloons, and candles* :( 17:37 <@DirkHoffman> Ugh. 17:37 <+Gini|Syd> Gini *blows bubbles on her side* 17:37 <+Nina|> /me begins to hang the drapes. 17:37 * Candy| grabs the pink ribbons and bows and hands them to Jackson. 17:37 <@DirkHoffman> If I was ever paired up with you in real life... 17:37 <@DirkHoffman> I would probably vomit. -.- 17:37 <@Scythe|> Make sure to try to get some black balloons. @Elliot 17:37 * Candy| blows up pink balloons. :3 17:37 * Nina| begins to hang the drapes. 17:37 * DirkHoffman starts to tie the bows. 17:37 <@Chrelliot> E: *blows up black balloons* 17:37 <+Nina|> Where do you want the candles? 17:37 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: How's it going Rossy?! 17:37 * Jackson|| starts placing the ribbons and bows. 17:37 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:38 <@Scythe|> All right, I'll deal with the swords. Since you're visablly frightened by them. @Elliot 17:38 <+Ross|> Uh, good I guess. 17:38 <@DirkHoffman> I'd like them directly in your throat. 17:38 * Candy| hands some of the finished balloons over. :D. 17:38 <@Scythe|> *Takes swords* 17:38 <@DirkHoffman> Actually, preferably, the swords. 17:38 <@DirkHoffman> Buuuutt... 17:38 <@Jackson||> Good job so far. 17:38 <@DirkHoffman> *grunts* 17:38 <@DirkHoffman> You can place them near the drapes. 17:38 <@Scythe|> *Hangs up swords on wall* 17:38 <+Nina|> Umm... No. 17:38 <@Jackson||> *starts placing the balloons* 17:38 <@Chrelliot> *picks up candles* 17:38 <+Gini|Syd> *hangs streamers* 17:38 <@Chrelliot> *puts them on his head* 17:38 <@Chrelliot> :) 17:38 <@Chrelliot> E: Look! 17:38 * Candy| finishes up the balloons and hands them over. :3 17:39 * Nina| puts them on the floor in a decorative fashion. 17:39 <@Chrelliot> E: I'm a circus performer! 17:39 <+Gini|Syd> *puts swords above the alter* 17:39 <@Chrelliot> And, TIME/. 17:39 * Candy| gets distracted and plays on phone. 17:39 <@Chrelliot> The winners of the fourth part of the challenge are............. 17:39 <@Scythe|> *Places candles down* 17:39 <+Candy|> (Or not. :c) 17:39 <+Candy|> (I was gonna make a blueberry joke for the hell of it. ;-;) 17:39 Codyfan9000 ~Codyfan90@75-16-206-205.lightspeed.okcyok.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:39 <@Chrelliot> DIRK AND NINA. 17:39 <+Nina|> Finally! :) 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> *candles accidentally set fire to the drapes* 17:39 <+Candy|> (To be a successful cat lady you need many cats. >->) 17:39 <@Chrelliot> ... 17:39 <@Chrelliot> Nevermind. 17:39 <@DirkHoffman> Gah!! 17:40 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Dirky and Noncherous! 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> What?! :@ 17:40 <+Nina|> DIRK. 17:40 <+Gini|Syd> *Ninocherous 17:40 <@Chrelliot> The ACTUAL winners are... 17:40 <@Chrelliot> ELLIOT AND SCYTHE!! 17:40 <+Nina|> I SAID NOT TO GET THE CANDLES! 17:40 <@Chrelliot> Which leaves us at a tie... 17:40 <+Nina|> :@ 17:40 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay Elliot baby! 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> <.< 17:40 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:40 <@Chrelliot> Elliot and Scythe. 17:40 <@Jackson||> Uh... shouldn't somebody put out the fire? 17:40 <@Jackson||> :| 17:40 <@Chrelliot> Candy and Jackson. 17:40 <@Scythe|> Wonderful. 17:40 <@Chrelliot> In order for one group to win... 17:40 * Nina| throws Dirk at the fire. 17:40 <@Chrelliot> They must participate in an ACTUAL WEDDING CEREMONY. 17:40 <@Chrelliot> Kissing involved. ;) 17:40 <+Nina|> Put it out. 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:41 <@Jackson||> :|" 17:41 <@DirkHoffman> Must I? D: 17:41 <@Scythe|> :| 17:41 <@Scythe|> No, no. 17:41 <@Scythe|> I forfiet. 17:41 <@Chrelliot> E: NO! 17:41 <@Chrelliot> E: She doesn't! 17:41 <+Candy|> Ummmm....I just met that Jackson kid. D: Like, I'm, like, 16. 17:41 <@Chrelliot> -- WEDDING CEREMONY -- 17:41 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:41 <@Chrelliot> *wedding bells start to ring* 17:41 <@Chrelliot> *music starts to play* 17:41 <+Gini|Syd> (Can Gini be Candy's maid of honor?) 17:41 <@Jackson||> (This is so weird. :|) 17:41 <@Chrelliot> *guids Candy and Scythe down the isle* 17:41 <@Chrelliot> :) 17:41 <+Candy|> (CONF) At least it's pink. Pink > everything. 17:41 <+Candy|> (CONF)...EVERYTHINGGGG. 17:42 <@Scythe|> (Conf) Universe, why do you hate me? 17:42 <+Nina|> *stands next to Gini as a Maid of Honor* 17:42 <+Candy|> (That would make Nina a bridesmaid) 17:42 <+Ross|> (conf) I'm not into comitting stuff. Especially marriage. >.> 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> *sits in peanut gallery of failure, whispers to Ross* I would've won if it wasn't for stupid Nina and her stupid face. 17:42 <+Nina|> (whatever) 17:42 <+Candy|> (Get it right. D:<) 17:42 <@Chrelliot> *stands behind the altar* 17:43 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney *is a bridesmaid* 17:43 <@Chrelliot> Dearly behated... 17:43 <@Chrelliot> Or beloved, in Candy and Jackson's case. ;) 17:43 <@Chrelliot> E: But I like Scythe. :) 17:43 <@Chrelliot> ...Nobody cares. 17:43 <@Scythe|> Feelin is no where near mutual. 17:43 <@Scythe|> *Feeling 17:43 <@Chrelliot> We are gathered here today... 17:44 <@Chrelliot> To celebrate TWO WEDDINGS. 17:44 <@Chrelliot> Any objections? 17:44 <@DirkHoffman> YES. >.> 17:44 <@Chrelliot> STFU. 17:44 <@Chrelliot> *coughs* 17:44 <@Chrelliot> Yadda yadda, all that nonsense, blah blah blah, do you accept? Yes, you do... 17:44 <@Chrelliot> Anyways. 17:44 <@Scythe|> Is it too late to object? 17:44 <@Chrelliot> You may now kiss the bride. ;) 17:44 <@Chrelliot> E: *puckers up* 17:44 <@Chrelliot> E: *leans in* 17:45 <@Scythe|> *Quickly grabs a balloon* 17:45 <@Jackson||> *leans in to kiss Candy* 17:45 <+Gini|Syd> Gini *twitches* 17:45 <@Chrelliot> E: :D 17:45 * Candy| awkwardly kisses Jackson. ._. 17:45 <@Jackson||> (There we go. Awkward. :3) 17:45 <+Candy|> ...... ._. 17:45 <@Scythe|> *Has Elliot kiss that* 17:45 <+Candy|> AWK. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> E: *is inches away from Scythe* 17:45 <@Chrelliot> E: *kisses the balloon, which pops* 17:45 <@Jackson||> Very. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> E: *falls to the floor* 17:45 <+Ross|> (I was hoping Scythe would slap him :p) 17:45 <@Chrelliot> E: Ow! :( 17:45 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Elliot! 17:45 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:46 * Candy| randomly kisses Jackson again. ._. 17:46 * Candy| awkwardly walks away 17:46 <@Chrelliot> *eats popcorn* :'( 17:46 <@Jackson||> :|" 17:46 <@Chrelliot> This is so romantic! 17:46 <@Chrelliot> ... 17:46 <@Chrelliot> CANDY AND JACKSON ARE THE WINNERS. ^^ 17:46 <@Chrelliot> The rest of you, go vote someone off! 17:46 <@Jackson||> Yay? 17:46 <+Gini|Syd> Yay! Candycane Te--Hee! 17:46 <+Candy|> (CONF) Awk. 17:47 <+Ross|> (Where's the confesional at this time? >.>) 17:47 Transcripter has changed nick to Confessional 17:47 <+Candy|> (Lol.) 17:47 <@Jackson||> (xD) 17:49 <+Nina|> (Who hasn't voted?) 17:49 Scythe| ~Mygeto@pool-71-105-72-142.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has quit timeout: 250 seconds 17:49 <+Candy|> (Oops. Sorry. Forgot to. ._.) 17:50 <+Frankie|> (sythe better get back here) 17:50 <@Confessional> (We need Scythe's vote. >.>) 17:51 <+Candy|> (CONF) I may be a teen bride, and I may never be able to get my blueberries to harvest on that darn game, but my hair is *not* frizzy! D: 17:51 <+Frankie|> (O_O the cnofessional can talk?) 17:51 <+Gini|Syd> (CONF) Gini: No one talks about Candycane that way! Tee-Hee! 17:51 <+Candy|> (Neko owes me cats.) 17:51 (-buys Ale 50 more cats-) 17:51 <+Ross|> (Btw, this episode's called "My Big Fat Cruise Wedding") 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> (Naw.) 17:51 <+Gini|Syd> (^) 17:51 <@DirkHoffman> (It's called The Wedding Destroyers. v:@) 17:51 <+Nina|> (Someone take over Scythe?) 17:51 <+Ross|> (Gtfo >.>) 17:51 <+Candy|> (<3 I shall name this one Squishy. And he shall be mine) 17:52 <+Frankie|> (conf) man am I glad this is over. 17:52 <+Nina|> (The Almost Wedding Crashers? :p) 17:52 <+Candy|> (I LIKE WHOEVER ROSS IS IDEA THE BEST) 17:52 <+Candy|> (Oh, and whoever Nina is.) 17:52 <+Ross|> (And Wedding Destroyers is a s**ty name) 17:52 <+Candy|> (^) 17:52 <@Jackson||> (^) 17:52 <+Nina|> (^) 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> (NAWWWW.) 17:52 <+Candy|> (No, Ryan, it sucks.) 17:52 <@Jackson||> (YAWWWW.) 17:52 <+Candy|> (Change it. >->) 17:52 <+Ross|> ("Pink Wedding"?) 17:52 <+Frankie|> I wonder if there's any cake left.] 17:53 ("My Big Fat Cruise Wedding" FTW.) 17:53 <+Frankie|> Wanna go check, Ross? 17:53 (I should be the priest!) 17:53 ('Specially cause someone used Landry's name which practically copied mine over mine. >->) 17:53 <@Chrelliot> (I'mma just get Scythe to vote for Elliot.) 17:53 <@Chrelliot> -- ELIM. CEREMONY -- 17:53 <@Chrelliot> Alright! 17:54 <@Chrelliot> Brochures this evening are very precious,s eeing as you're in the final ten. 17:54 <@Chrelliot> Soon to be final nine. 17:54 <@Chrelliot> The first brochure of the evening goes to... 17:54 <@Chrelliot> *dramatic pause* 17:55 <+Ross|> (Mygeto's back) 17:55 <+Frankie|> *crosses fingers* 17:55 Scythe ~Scythe@pool-71-105-72-142.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:55 <+Gini|Syd> *crosses eyes* 17:55 <@Jackson||> o.O 17:55 <@Chrelliot> Candy! 17:55 (Disconnected.) 17:55 <@Chrelliot> And Jackson! 17:55 <+Candy|> (Ryan made you vote for Elliot) 17:55 (Naw, naw.) 17:55 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay! Candycane! 17:55 * Candy| awkwardly glances over at Jackson and takes brochure. ._. 17:55 (I wanan vote for Frankie.) 17:55 <@Chrelliot> The next brochure goes to... 17:55 Crash85 ~Crash85@c-76-99-245-2.hsd1.pa.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:55 <@Chrelliot> (K.) 17:55 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:55 <@Jackson||> :|" 17:56 <+Frankie|> (O_O) 17:56 <+Nina|> :| 17:56 <@Chrelliot> ... 17:56 <@Chrelliot> Dirk! 17:56 <+Candy|> YAYYYY DIRKY! 17:56 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay! 17:56 <@DirkHoffman> *catches brochure, smirks* 17:56 * Nina| sweats. 17:56 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Tee-Hee! 17:56 <@Chrelliot> Ew. <~< 17:56 <@Chrelliot> Not all over the nice clean Helipad floor. 17:56 <@Chrelliot> ...GINI!! 17:56 <@Chrelliot> ROSS! 17:56 <+Ross|> You call this clean? >>> 17:56 <+Gini|Syd> YAY! 17:56 <+Ross|> *>.> 17:56 <+Candy|> GINISAURRRR! 17:56 <@Chrelliot> *tosses 2 brochures to them* 17:56 <+Nina|> Oh gosh. 17:56 <+Gini|Syd> Tee-Hee! 17:57 <@Chrelliot> SCYTHE! 17:57 <+Candy|> Scythesical needs to get hers. We're, like, the fantastic four. 17:57 <@Chrelliot> *tosses a brochure to Sythe* 17:57 <@Chrelliot> *Scythe 17:57 *Catches brochure* 17:57 <@Chrelliot> Ross! 17:57 <@Chrelliot> *tosses a brochure to Ross* 17:57 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney *looks worried* 17:57 <+Frankie|> (said that already)' 17:57 <+Candy|> Y'know..'cause we love each other. And each other's hair. >-> *glances over at Nina* 17:57 <+Ross|> (You called me twice) 17:57 <@Chrelliot> Oh. 17:57 <@Jackson||> (Ross gets two? D:) 17:57 <+Ross|> (Goof >.>) 17:57 <+Frankie|> (GOOF) 17:57 <@DirkHoffman> (Fail, Bigez.) 17:57 <@DirkHoffman> (Just fail.) 17:57 <@Chrelliot> (-_-) 17:58 <+Nina|> I am so going home. (And Kg will kill me.) 17:58 <@Chrelliot> ELLIOT! 17:58 <+Candy|> (He only got to play her, like, once) 17:58 <@Chrelliot> E: *catches brochure in mouth and winks at Scythe* 17:58 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Yay! Elliot! 17:58 <@Chrelliot> Alright. 17:58 <@Chrelliot> That leaves our bottom three. 17:58 <+Nina|> (Stop rubbing it in! @Ale) 17:58 <+Frankie|> *gulp* 17:58 :| 17:58 *Twitches in fear* 17:58 <@Chrelliot> Frankie, you've been a target for a while. 17:58 <+Gini|Syd> *Looks worried* 17:58 <+Frankie|> I have? 17:58 <+Candy|> (lol, he loses RP while he's dying in a hurricane. Poor thing.) 17:58 <@Chrelliot> Nina, you tick everyone off. 17:58 <@Chrelliot> And Sydney. 17:58 <@Chrelliot> Major threat. 17:59 <+Nina|> *looks worried* 17:59 <@Chrelliot> May I remind you that she's one of the nicest gals here? 17:59 <+Candy|> (Threat. xDDDDDD. She does nothing.) 17:59 <+Nina|> (Exactly.) 17:59 <@Chrelliot> *dramatic music* 17:59 <+Frankie|> The power of nice is huge. 17:59 <+Nina|> Its true. 17:59 <+Gini|Syd> (I am NEVER playing Sydney again) 18:00 <+Ross|> (No one likes Sydney anyway) 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ................ FRANKIE!! 18:00 <+Candy|> (^) 18:00 <@Chrelliot> *chucks a brochure at his oddly-shaped head* 18:00 <+Frankie|> Yes! 18:00 <+Frankie|> Ow!' 18:00 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney *looks at Nina* 18:00 <+Nina|> *glares at Sydney* 18:00 <@Chrelliot> *big dramatic pause* 18:00 <@Chrelliot> .................. 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ................. 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ................ 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ............... 18:00 <@Chrelliot> .............. 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ............. 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ............ 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ........... 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ...... 18:00 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:00 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:00 <@Chrelliot> . 18:01 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> . 18:01 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> . 18:01 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> . 18:01 <@Chrelliot> ! 18:01 <+Candy|> (we get it.) 18:01 <@Chrelliot> NI............. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> SY....... 18:01 <@Chrelliot> NI............. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> SY............. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> NI............. 18:01 (Bigez.) 18:01 <@Chrelliot> SYNI! 18:01 <@Chrelliot> SYDNEY! 18:01 (:@) 18:01 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Yes! 18:01 <@Chrelliot> *tosses brochure to Sydney* 18:01 <+Nina|> :( 18:01 <+Frankie|> O_O 18:01 <@DirkHoffman> (i c wat u did thrr.) 18:01 <+Frankie|> What?! 18:01 <+Frankie|> :@ 18:01 <@DirkHoffman> *smirks* Bye, Nina. 18:01 <+Gini|Syd> Sydney: Sorry Nina. 18:01 <@Jackson||> Sorry, Nina. 18:01 <+Candy|> Well....we were friends. But. My hair isn't frizzy. :c 18:01 <@DirkHoffman> :| 18:02 <+Candy|> I'm sorry! Bye Nina D: 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh, Candy. 18:02 <+Nina|> Dirk is mean. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> Don't confront her about what she said. 18:02 <+Gini|Syd> Gini: Bye Nina. :( 18:02 TheCDzter ~chatzilla@c9150192.virtua.com.br has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:02 <+Nina|> Just warning you. 18:02 <+Gini|Syd> . 18:02 <+Frankie|> Nina can't leave! 18:02 <+Candy|> ...but my hair isn't frizzy....D:......@Dirky 18:02 <+Nina|> :o 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> Yeah. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> But... 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> She... 18:02 <+Nina|> I NEVER SAID THAT. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> She doesn't know that. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> :| 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> Yes, you did! 18:02 <+Candy|> ... ._. 18:02 <+Nina|> DIRK IS EVIL. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> You said her hair was frizzy and you called a tramp. 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> It happened. 18:02 <@Chrelliot> *kicks Nina off the ship* 18:03 <@DirkHoffman> I'm not evil! :@ 18:03 <+Nina|> HES EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. 18:03 <+Frankie|> Well this is bull. 18:03 <@DirkHoffman> I speak the truth. 18:03 (*skank) 18:03 <@Chrelliot> And that's all for tonight's episode of. 18:03 * Nina| falls into the water. 18:03 <@Chrelliot> TOTAL! 18:03 <@Chrelliot> DRAMA! 18:03 <@Chrelliot> CRUISE!! 18:03 <@Chrelliot> -- END -- M M M